The Coming Together of All Things
by yami no dawn
Summary: Shori has caught a glimpse of the king that resides within his brother's heart. The king that Yuri is to become. But first, Yuri must resolve the conflict within his own heart. Yuuram, GunterXGwendal, some GreatSageShinou
1. Home for Dinner

**The Coming Together of All Things**

A/N: First chapter done. It's a little short, but next one will be ready soon.

Home For Dinner

"Yu-chan!"

Yuri lifted the necklace from his chest and smiled. After defeating Shinou, his body felt like it was overflowing with majitsu, but equally he felt more in control. Something had changed about him. He felt whole.

"Yuuu-chaaan! Mama's best curry is ready!"

In a surge of bubbly water, Yuri stood. He stepped out of the bath and wavered slightly on his feet. It felt as if he were in high heeled shoes. Frowning, he picked up his clothes and pulled them on.

"Yu-CHAN!"

"Coming mother!"

"It's 'Mama' Yu-chan!"

Uncertainly, Yuri shuffled downstairs to his mother. As he fell into his seat and dubiously picked up a spoon, he noticed that Shori and Miko were giving him slightly odd looks.

"Shori? Mama?"

"Yu-chan... You look a little different. Are you growing your hair?" Miko cocked her head on one side like a curious puppy.

Yuri reached behind him to feel that the hair at the back of his neck fell almost to his shoulders. "Huh?"

"Yu-chan, you're starting to look a little like your alter ego." Shori pointed out, popping a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

Yuri opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by thudding that indicated someone else had come for dinner.

A blond head poked around the doorway, followed by a lithe male figure clothed solely in one of Yuri's shirts.

Yuri blushed.

"Ah Wol-kun! Kawaii!" Yuri's mother hurried over to the doorway and urged him to the table, offering him a plate of curry she seemed to have produced out of nowhere.

"Yu-chan! Why didn't you tell me we had company for dinner? And your fiancé no less! You didn't even give him any clothes! Poor Wol-kun.." She enveloped Wolfram in her loving arms and squeezed him until he almost turned purple.

"Ah- hahaue. Thank you for the curry."

"You're welcome Wol-kun! Are you staying long?"

"No Mama," Yuri cut in. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to Shin Makoku. There's been some unrest on the borders." He took a mouthful of curry and spoke through it. "I have to show a strong presence."

Shori resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How can you be a responsible Maou when you can't even show basic manners?"

He was ignored.

"Oooooh Yu-chan! Mama wants to see your kingdom! Can I visit? Please?"

"Um." Yuri scratched his head. "I-I can't see why not."

"YAY!" She made hurriedly for the door.

"Mama? Where are you going?"

"I need to pack everything!"

"You can borrow some clothes from Blood Pledge Castle. We're in something of a hurry Mama." Yuri shovelled more curry into his mouth.

"We're not in that much of a hurry Hahaue."

"Wolfram!" Yuri mentally sighed. He didn't want to deal with the huge amount of stuff his mother would insist on bringing. A few changes of clothes weren't enough for Hamano Jennifer!

* * *

Yuri did not know what was happening to him. He felt like a school project nearing completion. Holding out a hand in front of himself, palm to the sky, he brought together the particles of water in the air into a small globule hovering millimetres above his skin. Thoughtfully, he moulded it into the shape of a watery rose. Before thinking of the implications, he passed it over to Wolfram. The Mazoku did not dare touch the construct. Their eyes met over the top of the flower. Yuri felt a familiar feeling stir deep in his heart. An overwhelming need to _protect _surfaced. 

"Yu-chan?"

The spell was broken. Yuri let the flower fall. It splashed out on the grass. "Shori. Is mother almost finished packing?"

"Yu-chan, you should know better than to ask. Will you need more water for the paddling pool?" Shori hid a yawn behind a hand.

"No thanks Shori."

"Call me _onii-chan!_ Goodnight Yuri."

Yuri waited until his older brother was almost at the house before speaking. "Goodnight, onii-chan."

"Yuri," Wolfram whispered. "You're changing."

Yuri laughed nervously. "That's what people do Wolfram. No-one can stay the same forever."

"You know what I mean, wimp!"

"You are right Wolfram. Ulrike has been helping me with controlling my power. As it becomes more and more under my control, I feel that the part of me that takes over is merging with me. Perhaps Murata will know more."

"Cheater! You're always going to the Great Sage! How do I know you're not really meeting him for _other reasons?!_" Fury and jealousy battled for dominance in Wolfram's eyes.

"I am _not _a cheater!"

"Humph!" Wolfram flicked his hair and stormed inside.

Yuri sighed and swept after him, supposing that they may as well spend the night there in any case. His mother wasn't going to be finished any time soon after all.

Yawning, he slouched upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door. There, on his bed, bathed in moonlight, was his blond fiancé. Still clothed solely in a shirt, with the top few buttons undone, spread out over the entire bed, miraculously already sleeping.

An awkward feeling settled in Yuri's stomach as his breath caught in his throat. Why did he keep feeling this way? It was not a new feeling, but it seemed to have intensified, and it was certainly not a feeling the blond would welcome, surely. Indeed, Yuri did not welcome this intrusion on his emotions. His dark eyes swam with confusion as he scanned Wolfram's body, from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair, slowly, concentrating on breathing evenly.

The sleeping boy released a soft sigh into the air. Yuri's knees almost buckled. Steeling himself, he turned on his heel and strode purposefully out of the room to let his mother know they would not be leaving that night.

Ten minutes later, and Yuri pushed past the feeling to climb into his bed. Wolfram snuggled under the duvet and closer to Yuri, seeming to seek out the warmth of his body.

Yuri couldn't bring himself to push him away.

He reached out with his maryoku to close the curtains, then attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hahaue – **mother 

**Kawaii - **cute

**Onii-chan - **brother


	2. Gunter's Secrets

A/N: I still love this story! I _finally _updated it. This chapter was longer than I expected. Just got into the conversation. It's probably pretty tedious. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chappie and those who read it and didn't (Y)

Still don't own them, the warnings are still the same, and the rating might have to go up a bit soon. Probably now. Advice?

* * *

Günter's Secrets

Blood Pledge Castle in the heat of midsummer was not the nicest place to be. The sun's piercing rays burned through Günter's white clothes as if they had not been there. His office seemed to be facing the sun, no matter what, so he got a full dose as he sifted through the Maou's paperwork. Even Gwendal the stoic was seen to flag in such intense heats.

Sighing, Günter licked his dry lips in a futile attempt to moisten them. He forced himself to his feet, giving up on getting his work done, and made his way down to the fountain in the courtyard. At the moment he stepped outside the cool stone walls of the castle, the full heat of the day hit him and his knees almost buckled.

Surely it just wasn't _natural_ for temperatures in Shin Makoku to reach that high?

He halted as a figure standing by the fountain caught his eye. It looked like... Gwendal. But it couldn't be. There simply was no way in which it could be. Because this man was clothed only in a pair of green breeches and dark boots. He wore no shirt. Gwendal would never let his hair down like that, not even in such weather.

Günter tilted his head to one side to make better observations. It _was _him. Sweat gleamed on his powerful back, making his pale skin shine. Günter swallowed hard. He stepped out further, circling the fountain somewhat in order to get a better view.

Unfortunately, Gwendal heard the movement and spun around to face him.

"Günter! What are you doing creeping around like that?" He demanded snappishly.

"I-uh- that is to say I- um- creeping? Günter wasn't creeping. He-I-"

Günter's stumbling discomfort was alleviated by a loud splash and a cry of shock and amazement coming from the fountain.

"Heika!" He gasped out, almost as a reflex.

There, the sole traveller standing, was Yuri, the Maou, dark hair waving as though underwater around his face, eyes that seemed a little more sharp than usual searching around the courtyard.

"Welcome home Heika! And your highness. And you are..?" He looked directly at Yuri's mother, thanking Shinou for the distraction.

"This is my mother. Shibuya Miko."

"Uh-uh Yu-chan, Hama no Jennifer!"

Yuri made no comment. "The mother of the Maou!" Günter clasped his hands happily under his chin. "We will have to present you to the people!"

"Günter that is unnecessary." Gwendal cut in, irritably.

"Oh! A ball! That would be perfect! Shin Makoku hasn't had a ball in years!"

"No Günter!" Yuri and Gwendal groaned in unison.

Wolfram rose from his position at Yuri's feet. "I think that's a great idea. And we haven't had an engagement celebration yet Yuri."

"Wolfraaam," Yuri groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "As if everything else wasn't enough."

Wolfram lightly touched Yuri's arm. The entire audience almost fainted when the Maou didn't throw him off.

"I'm all wet," Jennifer complained, breaking the tension. "Do you _have _to travel this way Yu-chan?"

"Yes mother. Let's go and get dried off."

Yuri led his fiancé and his mother into the castle to change, leaving Günter alone with Gwendal.

Günter twitched his eyes away from the soldier's chest and back up to his face.

"You were saying?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow.

"I was waiting for Heika." Günter stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe. With that, he turned and walked away as fast as he deemed possible without his lie being obvious.

Gwendal frowned and watched Günter and his swaying hips leave. _I wonder why he walks like that_, he mused. _Not that I'm complaining._ He hid his smile behind his hand, despite there being no-one around to see it anyway.

Dinner was an _interesting _affair. Jennifer, squeezed into one of Lady Cheri's dresses, picked dubiously at the Shin Makoku cuisine. Gwendal tried to avoid Günter's _meaningful _glances. Wolfram was trying, and failing, to catch Yuri's eye. Yuri himself was staring at his food, not looking up once. Murata chattered enough to cover the silence. He appeared to think that the ball idea was a grand one. But Günter didn't respond to his comments. He just kept trying to catch Gwendal's eye.

After what seemed like hours, Günter excused himself. "Ball plans, you know!" He explained cheerfully, before bouncing out of the room.

No-one noticed Gwendal's blush. Except Murata of course. Since he was the only one not absorbed in something else.

Gwendal was second to leave.

Yuri and Wolfram were last, as always, since Yuri was required by custom to be the last to leave and Wolfram would not leave without him. Murata had taken Jennifer to her room.

Yuri swallowed, still not meeting Wolfram's eye.

Wolfram sighed. "I think you should speak to Günter."

Yuri fiddled with his knife. "But I haven't the slightest idea what to say. My hair's growing?"

"Tell him what you told me."

"Why Günter?"

"He's a scholar isn't he? And I'd rather Günter than the Great Sage!" He spat jealously.

Yuri frowned. But Günter was more affectionate than Murata... "I'll go look for him." He pushed back from the table and escaped the tense atmosphere in search of Günter.

In the hallway, by some odd coincidence considering the size of Blood Pledge Castle, Yuri walked into a rather flustered looking Gwendal. The Mazoku stepped back, blushing guiltily at the thoughts Yuri had interrupted. Thankfully, Yuri was oblivious as always.

"Ah Gwendal. Have you seen Günter? Only he isn't in his office..."

Gwendal's blush deepened. "What gives you the idea that I would know where that floating fairy is? Do you honestly think he stays in one place long enough to pin him down?" _Uh oh. Bad phrasing. Bad thoughts. Oh Shinou I have to get out of this situation._

"Oh. Sorry. Is- uh- Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Gwendal snapped. "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only-"

"I'm _going _to _bed._"

"But isn't your room th-"

"I didn't _say _I was going to _my _bed." Gwendal froze and felt the blush crawl down his neck.

Yuri squeaked. He promptly squashed the urge to yell nonsense and run away. But he didn't dare turn around. And it appeared that Gwendal had not yet found the use of his legs to keep going. So there they stood. Facing in opposite directions, both blushing deeply.

And that is how Wolfram found them, ten minutes later, leaving the dining room. After looking back and forth, and circling them once, he came to the only possible conclusion that he could have come to.

"Yuri! You CHEATER!"

Yuri snapped out of his frozen state. "What?! What on Earth are you talking about Wolfram?"

"You thought I wouldn't find you here! With my brother! What is it Yuri, you prefer OLDER men?" His eyes flashed with jealousy.

"Wolfram it's not like that! Gwendal just said-"

"Don't give me THAT! I'm your fiancé!"

"Yes I know that Wolfram. I was just asking Gwendal if he knows where Günter is."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed. "But you're both blushing."

At that moment, Gwendal found his feet and took off down the corridor.

"Gwendal said he was going to bed." Yuri muttered.

"But his room isn't that way." Wolfram observed.

"Not _his _bed."

"Oh."

Wolfram's face now matched the colour of Yuri's. "I see."

"Yeah."

"Did-did you find Günter?"

"N-No.. Thinking about it... Whose room is that way?"

"Mine. And... Günter's."

"Oh. My. God."

"Unnh.." Wolfram scratched his head. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"But it's still early..."

"I'm tired." Wolfram snapped. He began to walk in the direction that Yuri was facing. After a moment's pause, Yuri jogged to catch up with him.

"You just said your room was that way."

"I'm not going to _my_ room."

"Oh. Right."

"Are you coming?"

Yuri stopped in his tracks. Thoughts of Wolfram in his obscene pink nightie jumped into his head. "I've uh- got some paperwork to finish."

Wolfram shrugged. "Suit yourself wimp. Goodnight."

Tensely, Yuri watched Wolfram's back disappear around the corner before letting out the breath he'd been holding in. Why was this happening? Why was he suddenly unable to get the image of Wolfram, half asleep, sitting on his bed, the pink nightie slipping off one pale shoulder... His tongue flicking out to wet his lips... A light flush over his cheekbones. Oh, wouldn't that nightie look good on his _floor!_

Horrified, Yuri's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "What's happening to me?" He whispered, shaking his head.

A surge of power welled up and threatened to overtake him. He pushed it down with all the will he could muster. Sooner or later, that power would overcome him. But he knew that he wasn't ready for it yet. He needed to know what would happen.

He sighed again and yawned. Perhaps it was time for bed. Standing, he tried to push those thoughts about the blond out of his mind. Stubbornly, they stayed, and it was with a conflicted heart that Yuri climbed into bed next to his accidental fiancé.


End file.
